Me and my Butler
by rinlenlover02
Summary: ini adalah kisah permulaan bersama butler kesayangan ku yg juga tunanganku, dimana ada kesenangan,kebahagiaan bahkan kebersaman. Satu rahasia: aku sangat mencintainya!/ summary tidak jelas sama sekali.one-shot. jusy read it XD


**Me and my butler**

**Hhyyy semua! Kiiro Kembali dengan fic baru! Ini fic one – shot kiiro yg pertama loh, by the way bagi yg menunggu fic kiiro yg VOCALOID:Past to the future mohon maaf karna kiiro belum bisa update yg itu lagi blong idea jadi mohon dimaaf kan, nah karna kiiro lagi kepikiran yg ini jadi langsung kiiro ketik aja sekalian di publish heheheh**

**Hikaru: wahhh ! kenapa tidak lanjutin yg itu aja sih, nanti author malah lupa kan?**

**Kiiro: kan sudah kiiro bilang kalau kiiro lagi blong idea jadi itu nanti dulu**

**Mikitsu: hiatus maksudnya?**

**Kiiro: oh nonoon#bukan typo#, itu tidak hiatus kok sebenarnya itu masih mengerjaan Cuma kiiro belum ada ide buat ngelanjutinnya.**

**Mikitsu:oh kalau gitu cepat pikirin! Jangan sampai discontinue aku aja belum muncul masa dichapter 3 itu Cuma Haruna doang yg muncul# sedikit hint VOCALOID:Past to the future di chapter 3#**

**Kiiro: iyo iyo nanti kiiro coba tulis atau tidak sama sekali#ditendang Mikitsu#**

**Haruna(yg tiba – tiba muncul):oke semua jangan dengarkan mereka langsung read aja ya! Bye – bye ~~**

**Kiiro, Mikitsu: woi! Apa – apaan itu!**

**Hikaru:#cuek#**

**Saa! Hajimaru yo~~**

**.**

**Sumarry: ini adalah kisah permulaan bersama butler kesayangan ku yg juga tunanganku, dimana ada kesenangan,kebahagiaan bahkan kebersaman. Satu rahasia: aku sangat mencintainya!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:Romance, humor**

**Waning:Abal, typo (maybe), humor garing khokhokho#plakk#(soalnya kalau khikhikhi udah mainstream! #di giling# ) , bahasa gado – gado eh salah campur – campur.**

**Chara:Rin.K, Len .K**

**Disclaimer:VOCALOID bukan punya Kiiro, kalau punya, meledaklah batu(?)**

**P.S: eh Kiiro juga berencana bikin 'Me and my butler the series' lohh yg menceritakan cerita ini lebih detail karna ini akan disingkat – singkat,tapi itu masih dipertimbangkan tapi tentu saja kalau ada yg mereview cerita ini dan reader yg memintanya karna suka cerita ini, mungkin akan kiiro buatkan. Jadi tolong dibaca**

**Please like and review**

**.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Hai semua namaku Kagami Rin, umurku 18 tahun, gadis manis berpita putih dengan rambut honeyblonde panjang, yg pastinya membuatku bertambah cantik apalagi dengan mataku yg berwarna azure mirip orang luar negeri bukan? Dan aku memang kerturunan luar negri alias blasteran, yak papaku Kagami Rinto orang jepang sedangkan mamaku Kagami Lenka orang Rusia yg dulu marganya bernama brainblue Lenka#marga asal – asalan ala Kiiro *ditendang sampai ujung dunia*# ditambah lagi aku anak yg kaya raya!, hohoho pastinya banyak cowok yg mengantri ingin menjadi pacarku

Kalian Tanya aku narsis dan sombong? Ah itu memang sikapku ada masalah (Kiiro: oh tidak kok Rin, tidak ada masalah Kiiro Cuma sebal ngeliat kamu ituccaaannntttikkk banget dari Kiiro. Rin: lah itu namanya masalah tau author baka!. Kiiro: eh iya ya#bertampang dengan bodohnya#, Rin:#facepalm#)

Tapi sorry aja hatiku sudah ada yg ngisi, jadi sorry sorry aja yg mau jadi pacarku hahaha (Kiiro: oh benarkah? Kasih tau dong!)  
Oke, dan itu adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe mau tau aja? atau mau tau banget?

GUBRAK! (Author dan Reader: **udah, kasih tau aja**! )

Heheh maaf maaf itu adalah ….. butlerku sendiri dia bernama Kagamine Lem… eh salah! Author! ngapain kamu ngasih nama salah segala! #nindes author pake road roller sampai penyok# yg benar Kagamine Lin, eh salah lagi! Author yg betul dong! #injek – injek author# ( Kiiro: iya iya! Ini nih!)

Ehem, tadi ada kesalahan tenis(?) jadi mohon di maafkan ( Kiiro: karna, kalau kesalahan teknis udah terlalu mainstearm! #dibuang#) yg paling benar itu dan yg **paling – paling **benar itu **Kagamine Len**, tidak salah lagi! Tidak lebih(?) dan tidak kurang(?), PUAS?!

Oh dan jangan lupa aku mau sudah bertunangan dengannya loh~~ hohoho. Kalian Tanya kenapa aku suka padanya?dan kenapa juga aku bisa bertunangan dengan dia padahal dia butlerku? Ehm mau dengar? Oke Rin yg baik dan cantik ini akan menceritakan nya!

**Flashback**

Hari ini seperti biasa BOSAN! Tidak ada kerjaan, tugas kuliah sudah kukerjakan! Semua kegiatan sudah kulakukan, mau main Miku dia lagi kencan sama pacarnya, kalian Tanya Miku? Oh dia temanku lebih tepatnya** sahabat**ku dia juga sama kayanya denganku dan pacarnya Kaito, orang yg digelari author kiiro sabagai orang baka, tapi terkadang dia juga dibikin pintar dan keren dong. jadi, untuk Kaito FC(?) jangan marah ya! (Kiiro:hehehe itu kenyataan loh#ditaruh ke frezzer oleh Kaito#) sebenarnya dia hanya seorang kepala pelayan di toko restoran super ice cream milik salah satu temanku Haruna kurogami, you now her?

Yak kenapa jadi bicarain Miku? Back to the me!

Karna bosan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan papaku, hitung – hitung buat ganggu papa kerja kalau tidak kerja pasti sedang ber'mesraan sama mama, hh dasar ABG tua!(Kiiro: ish ish ish tak baek ngomong gitu ke orang tua. Rin:kamu yg bikin aku begini!)

Saat aku sampai diruangan papa baru saja aku mau membuka pintu,tapi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan papa dengan seseorang?

"hemm,Len betul kamu mau bekerja disini? Kamu kan sudah kaya masa mau bekerja jadi butler ditambah apa orang tua mengizinkan mu?"ah itu suara papa!

"iya Rinto-san saya serius, walaupun saya sudah anak orang kaya dan bahkan sudah lulus kuliah, saya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi butler, lagipula, saya sudah mendapat izin dari orang tua saya" BUSET! ni orang hebat bener sudah lulus kuliah mau jadi butler? Orang kaya lagi! Bicara juga formal banget! Aduh jantung ku kenapa berdetak kencang banget kalau lihat pemuda itu (Kiiro: oh Rin fall in love! Oh so sweet!. Rin: shut up! )

"oh baiklah kalau begitu asalkan kamu tidak keberatan hitung – hitung buat melatih mu agar terbiasa dengan Rin, kalian kan akan bertunangan"ujar papaku dengan santai. What! Tunangan?

.

.

.

.

BRAAK!

"PAPA! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERTUNAGAN ?" teriakku langsung yg cetar membahananya dan dapat memecahkan kaca(?) dengan mendobrak pintu nya dengan 'mulus' nya, alhasil, papaku yg tadinya bersantai pada kursi langsung terjatuh menimpah lantai dengan gak elit nya dan pemuda yg….. tampan itu hanya terkejut sih tidak alay kayak papaku itu

"RRRIINNN! ANAKKU, SAYANGKU, CINTAKU(?) KALAU BERTANYA DALAM KEADAAN TERKEJUT ITU TIDAK USAH SEGITUNYA JUGA KELESSS!"balas papa yg kata pertamanya lebay banget dah!

"papa juga, apa maksudmu dengan tunangan tadi? Aku tidak tau!"balasku balik

"ho,apa? kamu tak tau ya Rin?" ujar papaku yg pasang tampang bodoh. Seketika hening terjadi, hancur dah dunia punya papa baka kayak gini , heran… ganteng – ganteng, kece, awet muda lagi masa baka sih? Punya perusahan besar yg sukses tapi bos nya(maksudnya papaku) malah kayak lulusan TK, benar – benar hancur dah dunia..

"udah, tidak usah dibahas lagi deh pah, mending Rin Tanya mama aja, kalau aku Tanya papa bisa – bisa Rin stress lagi"ujar ku sembari pergi mengninggalkan papa yg pasang muka bingung dengan pemuda itu yg kami kacangin tadi. benar – benar pusing nih jadi kepalaku

SKIP! Aku udah sampai di taman belakang, biasa tempat mama,Kagami Lenka merawat tanaman nya dengan sangat rajin! Mamaku itu dewasa, anggun, baik, cantik lagi. Satu hal! Dia tidak baka kayak papaku! Bandingkan! Seperti kubilang tadi papaku kayak lulusan TK sedangkan mamaku kayak lulusan S1! Kenapa bukan S2 atau S3? Hohoho itu terlalu tinggi! Nanti bibi Author cemburu!#plakkk# loh kok bicara Author sih? Nanti dia gengsi lagi! Lanjut – lanjut!

"mama! Apa maksud nya dengan Rin akan ditunangkan mah?"tanyaku langsung to the point

"eh Rin, ah sudah ku duga kau pasti sudah tau karna papamu yg jarang menjaga omongannya!, dasar dia blak - blakan" seru mamaku. Tuh lihat mama itu memberi jawaban tidak aneh kayak papa. mama itu pintar "Rin, sebaiknya kita Bicarakan ini dikamarmu saja, ayo" mamaku langsung menarikmu (baca: menyeret) ke kamar ku. Oh ya aku lupa memberi tau mamaku itu terkadang sadis terlebih kalau sudah marah, tanah bisa gempa bumi! Ets! Itu berlebihan aku tau itu, maksud ku bila mamaku marah akan sangat **mengerikan! **tapi kalau bahagia tetap anggun kok

Setelah samapa dikamar ku mamaku langsung memdudukan ku di ujung kasur tidurku tentunya mamaku juga duduk disitu, masa dilantai, kayak babuku dong#plak#

"Rin, sebenarnya mama berniat memberitahumu pas hari itu sudah dekat tapi kalau kamu sudah tau yah… apa boleh buat" ujar mamaku sembari menghela nafas, aduh mah hati – hati, kalau sering begitu bisa mendekkin umur loh, cepat Tua, keriput pula #di lempar Lenka#

"apa maksud mama dengan hari itu?"Tanya ku bingung

"oh maksudnya hari dekat pertunanganmu dengan pemuda bernama Len, yaitu sebulan lagi, nah habis itu pernikahmu, seminggu sesudah pertunangan mu hehe"ujar mamaku dengan santai

.

.

.

.

.

"AAPPPPAAAAA!"(Kiiro: kurang nyaring Rin! Dan ups! itu dapat memecahkan kaca juga! Wowwowwowwowwowwowwo-BLARR #bilang wow sambil guling – guling, lompat – lompat, dan nyangkut di tiang listrik , kesambar petir ditambah arus listrik!#

BRUK!

Seketika itu juga aku pingsan dan semuanya gelap….. (KIIro: ya iyalah masa terang#diinjek hulk#)

**Setelah itu and skip! OH **

**Normal POV**

"uhh…."gumam Rin yg baru sadar

"ehm? Kau sudah sadar?"ujar suara maskulin yg agak familiar bagi Rin

"Eh iya, tunggu dulu, kok suaramu familiar ya?" Tanya Rin, dia memang masih setengah sadar jadi belum melihat dengan jelas

"ehmm.. kau belum terlalu kenal denganku ya? Namaku Len" ujar suara itu wowow apa harus kita sebut Len?

"oh Len y- APA?" yap Rin sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan dia langsung teriak! Benar – benar bukan anak manusia biasa #plak#

"loh emang kenapa ? apa aku aneh?"

"a-ah tidak hanya saja ehm itu kamu kan yg diruangan papaku itu kan?"

"ah iya, aku sekarang bekerja sebagai butler mu, tak apa kan?"

"ehm tak apa sih … eh? tapi kamu kan tu – tu – tuna – nanganku?"eh Rin terkena penyakit gagap! Oh my God! Apa kata dunia? #plak#

"oh ya memang ….. bagaimana tanggapan mu?"

"apanya?"

"pertunangan ini.."

"ehmmm terlalu mendadak sih …. Karna terkejut aku jadi pingsan"

"aku juga terkejut …. Aku saja baru tau 2 minggu yg lalu"

"AAAPPPAAAAA? (Kiiro: Rin lebay ah#diguling – guling#) berarti kita udah dijodohkan sejak lama!"

"ya begitulah" ujar Len sembari menutup telinganya, yakan teriakan Rin emang Nyaring! Kaca rumahnya saja sudah pecah berkali - kali dan berkali – kali diganti. Ish.. ish … ish..

Setelah itu hening melanda kami, tak ada yg bicara sedikit pun. ah Rin terlalu malu kalau Len… dia tidak bisa ditebak. Terlalu gimana gitu…

**End of Flashback**

**Rin POV**

Segitu doang? Tidak seru? Yah karna begitulah ceritanya mau gimana lagi? Yap sejak saat itu aku suka padanya. Oh Len kau sangat cetar membahana bagai alirintar (betulkah itu?) terlalu tampan!, KYAA! Tidak percaya rasanya dia tunangan ku. Terima kasih pada papa dan mama(walaupun papaku itu kayak lulusan TK tentunya)

Sejak saat itu dia menjadi butler pribadiku. Tapi dia Jadi lebih mirip seorang servant loh, melindungi ku dimana – mana ,mirip novel kesukaanku Story of evil! Tentu saja dengan tidakmirip dengan Endingnya dan Allen yg suka pada michella itu! Oh jangan Pernah!daripada Len yg mati mending aku aja yg dulu mati deh

"Rin? Sedang apa kamu kau melamun disitu? Ayo! Pesta pertunanganmu akan segera dimulai!"ah itu suara ya aku lupa sekarang sudah waktunya pesta pertunangan, dengan Len tentunya.

Oke minna makasih telah menyimak curhatanku hehehee nih hal yg ku tunggu sudah datang jadi kusudahi dulu ya~~ ya

**Me and my butler End**

**Hohoho ending nya jelek minna? Alurnya memang cepat, ini karna kiiro lagi buru – buru nih jadi tak bisa. Oh tentang P.S diatas tolong dilihat siapa tau ada yg mau ini dijanjutkan atau dibikin 'Me and my butler the series' .kalau ada yg mau, kiiro dengan senang hati akan membuatnya!. Oh sampai disini dulu minna . Please Review and make it Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~**

**Jaa ne**

**Rinlenlover02**


End file.
